


Aliases

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Eliot's not too sure about this new alias.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliases

“John Steed?” Eliot read over Hardison’s fake ID for him for the job. “That sounds familiar.” He glanced up, eyebrows set at a curious angle.

“You complained about the Doctor Who names.” 

Eliot racked his brain. Why did the name sound familiar? “Should I know it?” From Hardison’s grin, Eliot figured he not only was supposed to know it, without it, he’d lost some sort of geek cred. Fine, Eliot didn’t need geek cred. He had all the credentials he needed in other ways. “Well?” 

“It’s a classic,” Hardison said, “but not so unusual people wouldn’t think twice about hearing it.” 

“Uh, huh.” Eliot made a show of tucking the card in his wallet for safekeeping. “What about Parker?” 

As if saying her name conjured her out of the ether, Parker appeared, dressed in a black cat suit and boots. She sauntered in and offered Eliot her hand to shake. He took it, bemused, as she said, “Peel. Mrs. Emma Peel.” 

From Hardison’s snort of laughter, Eliot _knew_ he was missing out on a joke somewhere. Shoving a finger at Hardison, Eliot said, “Just don’t go naming me Illya Kuryakin. I don’t do Russian.” 

Hardison’s grin promised nothing of the sort.


End file.
